The Archangel's Palace
Located at Three City Central History of the Paladium The Paladium, also known as The House Of Sin, was an establishment owned by the renowned Kazuki and is the biggest Nightclub, Hotel and Dining location in all of WayHaven. Paladium.jpg|Exterior PaladiumInterior.png|Interior Not many people have achieved what business mogul and self-proclaimed prince of WayHaven, Kazuki, has in such a short time. Though quirk-less, he has become a household name in WayHaven as an example of what success through hard-work should look like. Mizune.png|Mizune manipulating water|link=Mizune PaladiumKazuki.png|Rare Picture of Kazuki|link=Nightmare The House of Sin, was one of WayHaven's biggest establishments and it was solely owned and run by this enigmatic man who few are ever privileged to catch a glimpse of. Despite his fame, he has managed to avoid the press constantly and whenever he is seen, he is either in the presence of one too many guards and wealthy acquaintances such as the Espinozas or is behind the tinted glasses of his numerous expensive vehicles. The guest list at the Paladium was an elite one and not many people make it on the list. Unruly behavior or disobedience is swiftly dealt with by the bouncers and a certain ruthless young lad whose ability to wield and manipulate water is apparently so impressive that he landed a job working for the narcissistic Prince himself! The Archangel's Palace After the earthquake, the Paladium was left in shambles. Due to this, Tyranica, along with Mizune and Lucifer, decided to bulldoze the place and to build a new nightclub in its place. This was how the Archangel's Palace was born; a new, top-tier club that somehow managed to be even more spectacular than the former nightclub that stood at the same spot. It was under the name of an unknown businessman and is currently the biggest Nightclub, Hotel and Dining location in all of WayHaven. TheArchangelsPalace.jpg|Exterior TheArchangelsPalaceInterior.jpg|Interior TheArchangelsPalaceBar.jpg|Bar Though the club has been rebuilt, the bartenders seemed to be the same: The ever-charming sweetheart, Mizune with the incredible ability to wield and manipulate water; And Lucifer, the snarky, blue-haired, and devilishly handsome man with an affinity for fire. The real owner of the club remains unknown; some say that the place was bought out by a larger conglomerate after Kazuki went "missing"; others suspect a worker's revolution, in which the workers at the previous nightclub had gone on strike, using the earthquake as an opportunity to establish their own place. For now, though, the nightclub was the same as it ever was...minus some decor overhaul. Mizune.png|Mizune|link=Mizune Lucifer.png|Lucifer|link=Lucifer Archangel's Underground Not known to anyone other than the people trusted by Nightmare and Tyranica, the truth is, the Paladium hid many secrets since the Paladium was owned by Nightmare, who runs the League Of Villains. But ever since his "disappearance", the place has been relatively deserted. Thus, there is a whole lair of illegal corridors, arenas, markets and halls under the Archangel's Palace, extending out below the city, being the host of almost all of the illegal activities that go on in the city of WayHaven. There are many tunnels extending to and fro from this location, often leading to highly secret gatherings of villains, like the Blackmarket. This level of importance sees that there is tight security around every corner, making sure that there are no suspicious individuals. This, coupled with the fact that no one but the Villains know of this location, ensures that: HEROES DO NOT HAVE ACCESS TO OR KNOWLEDGE OF THIS LOCATION. Category:WayHaven Category:World